transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Great Train Robbery
The invention of the steam engine and establishment of the railroads that now connected the East and the West had been a boon to industry as a whole... But it still time to cross the distance. Just that a trip took days instead of weeks or months to make. The journey back towards mid-continent that was being taken by the frieght liner now rolling down the tracks. While recently adopted into statehood, the Dakotas were still a vast wildness mostly, most of the civilization still being based around the roaring length of the Red River of the North that lie between them and Minnesota, which the freightliner was just nearing, abiet in record time. And possibly picked up a passanger or two along the way, so to speak. Someone back east must be living high off the hog of the Industrial Revolution though and willing to flaunght his success. The puffing locomotive was buffed down to the point that it's metal hide as almost white instead of grey, while the cars in tow behind it had extra metal plates bolted to their sides to fend against the desperatos and wild Indians that still marauded the untamed lands. But if someone is going through the trouble of such protection, it must be hauling something important and valuable right? Could be anything from fresh mined ore to a strike of gold... but there's only one way for anyone to find out for sure.... Torque folds in on herself while shifting to her altmode. Tugging along like only a tug-boat can, the unique bright purple and cyan steampunk contraption navigates the Red River in a unique zig-zag pattern. Much too dapper for Submarauder, Dapper Dan! Is it because of the prospect of oceans unraped by man? Is it because he's stirred up more trouble in his shell as of late, frightening sailors into thinking it's some creature of the deep.. a Kraken? Who knows for sure, as this Decepticon isn't talking. And so he chugs along, keeping a keen interest on the shoreline and the track nearby. Unfortunately for the other passengers about the train, the tractor tied down near the caboose stank of unspeakable things. Mainly pigs, manure, and Primus knows what else is on a farm, or whatever made up that muck trapped in her treads. "Tch, didja /have/ to stick me back here, Lynx? I can't help waking up on a damned farm!" The femme hisses from the back in her altmode, obviously brooding as she tried to get over the horrid smell herself. What she wouldn't do for a good scrubbing. Encore lounges on a flatbed towards the front of Sky Lynx, adding his own smoke to that of the train in the form of a large cigar. He chuckles at Torque "Well, I did offer ta dunk you in the river, Torque..." He comments, with a smirk. A brass coloured steam wagon can be seen wheeling forward underneath the foilage at a mountain pass. The steam powered wagon itself is really just one big ugly cube with an old fashioned vertical steering wheel at the front and a big steam engine at the rear. One thing is different though. This wagon is unmanned! Zooks! As the train in the distance moves ever closer towards its predetermined destination, the steam wagon also begins to wheel ever so slight towards the edge of the foilage, almost threatening to abandon its concealed cover. While the train itself was quite a sight itself, there's something else tucked tucked into the conductors room of the locomotive. All odd tubes, whirrling clockwork and puffing steam, what its purpose is is anyone'e guess, but the fact that there is an antennae of some sort sticking out of it from one end might give a clue. Perhaps one of those newfangled technology things that they've been going on about in chicago. Or not. Whiteout's voice comes from the strange contraption, tubes flickering with each syllable as it transfers short bursts of radio waves to the other autobots. "It's better than being up here. I'm sure I could smell you even in this form." Some Autobots were probably thankful they didn't have actual nasal receptors most of the time. "I was hoping the backwind would help air you out!" At least he didn't actually say she stunk. Sky Lynx does have manners after all. Though it's hard to tell if he was serious or just trying to smooth over her feelings, as its hard to pin down just from where on the train his voice is coming from. "Prehaps once we are farther into actual civilization we can find a station to give you a good soaking down at. But if we're going to get ourselves organized to stop the Decepticons, there is little time to dilly-dally before we reach Chicago." The locomotive and it's trail of cars is chugging along as fast as it can as is, smoke constantly billowing out of the stacks that flanked the sides of its body instead of the typical single one atop it. The thunder of metal wheels clacking against steel rails as the bridge over the river starts to rise from the horizon ahead. "Yeah yeah." Torque simply let's off a large puff from her smokestack before sighing and letting her weigh rest on her treads heavily. "So how long until we get to base?" She'd soon transform and wriggle out of the flatbed bindings, sitting back against the caboose behind her while picking various things from the tank-like treads on her legs. Torque shifts several plates before standing upright in robot mode. Encore shrugs quietly and takes a pull of his cigar "No clue, Torque" Yup, still chugging along.. the little tug boat that could turns into the current and towards the shoreline. <> the Decepticon emits, running ashore. From behind him on the rear platform, a large laser turret raises up from below deck and whirls around.. coming to bear down on the train. The weapon charges, briefly emitting a light blue light from it's point. A second later, a bright shot is discharged from it's barrell.. spiraling through the air and towards the track before Sky Lynx. SKA-BOOM! The low yield charge did it's work, for now.. tearing the track apart and scorching the earth a bright off-white. As the train nears the ground beneath the steam wagon begins to tremble as the massive tonnage carried by the ironclad transport sends minor shockwaves throughout the area. ++<< Ready? Ready?! I was way ready before you beached yourself. >>++ Drag Strip morse codes back to Submarauder in response, his attitude haughty as always in order to protect his fragile ego. The sound of weapons fire become cue for the Stunticon to also wheel out of the cover of the foilage he was concealed underneath and roll forward into plain sight in the mountain pass above. A pair of dinky turrets pops up from the middle of the cubical steam wagon and rotates towards the direction of incoming train below before plasma energy is lobbed down below. Bloop bloop! Encore yelps and leaps off his flatbed, transforming and -barely- getting his biplane chassis into the air. He fights the air a moment before his propellers bite and he's airborne, 'rapidly' circling skywards as he scans for targets. "Allo..." BOOM goes a chunk of the track right before the bridge across the Red, leaving a chunk of scorched earth and twisted metal in its wake. Now while he could just rough his way across it to the track on the other side, there's the whole matter of trying to keep up appearances here. Thus the scream of brakes being cranked down hard, steam bellowing out of the straining pistons and sparks flying from beneath the locomotive as the wheels stop spinning and it's great weight is ground to a stop. The front prow digs into the burned ground a bit as the first set of wheels thump off the rails, but otherwise it stops before becoming completely derailed. Torque looks up at the loud sound of gunfire and the boom as it struck the tracks ahead. It was only sheer luck that she grabbed on of the flatbed straps in time as she was tossed forward from momentum as the train hit the brakes. Once everything stopped moving Torque would jump to her feet, trying to see out across the land to see what happened. "What the slag? Who's attacking?? What d'ya see, Encore?" She calls the last bit up to the mech in the air. The weird contraption tucked into the locamotive's engine room rattles from side to side as the train screetches to a stop. The steam puffing from one of its exhausts doesn't stop, but increases as gears and cockwork speed up. Bit by bit, the contraption begins to fold in upon itself. Its antennae folds in upon itself, forming what looks to be some sort of tail. Tubes and diodes shift, while a wolf-like head forms out of a paper printer, fangs biting down on some remaining strips of paper that had been sticking out of it. Claws and large paws pull out of the main contraption, while the rest folds in to a more wolf-like shape. Clockwork gears and chugging pistons are visible under otherwise polished white armor. For a moment the wolf 'tape' peers through one of the windows of the engineering room, before ducking out, following the tracks backwards along the length of the train. "YEAH!" Rumble rumbles into sight from behind Drag Strip. A small tank, possibly a one-man vehicle. "Finally, something to blow up... this planet is so boring otherwise -- nothin' but animals and ranchers to kill. Something big finally!" With amazing traction, he skids unto an uneven plane, the turrets reposition with the twist and rise with incredible speed. *BOP! BOP!* Combat: Rumble strikes Ironclad Battle Train with his Blitzkreig Bop (Laser) attack! Remaining in position, the tug boat's frail form sways back and forth from even the lightest of proton cannon use. It's a shame really, the limitations this world imposes. Otherwise, Submarauder would actually consider staying.. permanently. <> he emits over the text network they've set up, taking another potshot at the now stopped train. If the Decepticon has a plan, then it really does look like it's going to plan! With the train down below forced to a stop, the steam wagon promptly accelerates off the ledge of the mountain pass and begins falling down below towards the immobile transport. It seems Drag Strip isn't even bothering to conceal his presence any longer as he hollars out, eager to take the spotlight for the ambush, "Hah! I'm calling dibs on whatever's on that train, the rest of y'all bearingless scrapheap can just suck on my steam." Combat: Tug Boat misses Ironclad Battle Train with his Proton Cannon (Laser) attack! It's too bad Drag Strip didn't think things through too well before leaping into action, but then again, who'da thunk it that a simple train would have otherwordly escorts to go along with it, right? The Global Pose Tracker marks that Steam Powered Wagon has 'skipped' its action for this round. Decepticons barreling headlong into a charge without stopping to get a better grasp on what could be around them. Some things just do not change it would seem. But there may be more to this train than first meets the eye. Or someone got tired of his trains being raided one time too many. As the steam-powered wagon rushes towards it, the side of one of the armored freight cars rattles open... Only to reveal some sort of cannon-like contraption sticking its muzzle out with the whirring of gears and steam. Sprockets churn as it angles up then belchs smoke as it fires a single metal ball in the wagon's direction. Combat: Ironclad Battle Train misses Steam Powered Wagon with his Gears-N-Steam Cannon (Pistol) attack! Lynx might not have liked it, but Torque had to move, and fast. The sound of more gunfire and the yell of Cons made her drop from the train and move up further near the haul to protect it. "Yah want it, Con?? Gotta go through me!" The femme would call out a challenge to the two oncoming land Decepticons, balling up her gritty fists to enter brawler mode. Hopefully the added smell would come in handy and keep them off for a little bit. Mist begins to rise from Whiteout's backside as several pistons in his neck begin to thunk up and down quickly. Though it's a little more like fog, as the air around him begins to cool, frost starting to collect at the metal of his meck. Ignoring the mild irritant of his malfunctioning coolant system, he continues down the length of the train, using it to cover his movement until he reaches the flatbeds. Appearing beyond one of the cars, he leaps up onto the flatbed. "Just keep moving, this ain't your stuff, eh?" He rumbles, ears swiveling back. Lunging off of the flatbed, Whiteout opens his mouth. A thick cone of some sort of instant freezing frost pours out, aimed at the pesky little tank. Combat: Whiteout sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Whiteout strikes Rumble with his Permafrost Breath attack! Combat: Whiteout's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Rumble. "GAH, what is that unbearable stench??" Submarauder calls out, breaking cover to transform and cover his nose. Optics glaring up towards the train, they fixate on Torque.. and the smell is pinpointed. "Auto-bafoon, have you no sense? You smell of the misbegotten offspring of Snapdragon and Blot!" Lowering down, the Decepticon manages to funnel some of the river's water into his main supply line. The water is heated quickly by his boilers, running up into his weapon just in time to fire off a condensed stream of super hot water. "If thou shall not cleanse -thyself-, I will do so for you!" Submarauder transforms into his pink robot mode!! Combat: Submarauder strikes Torque with his TAKE A BATH attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Torque's Accuracy. (Blinded) Rumble screams. "Argh! Cone of cold, my one weakness!" His treads sieze, and that great traction and agility turn into a slippery slope... literally. His mechanical gears groan as they struggle to keep friction against the substrate beneath. As he slips and slides, he makes a general rapid fire in the Autobot direction, hoping to hit whatever he can aboard the convoy. "AIEEEEE!" *BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM* Combat: Rumble misses Torque with his Reckless Abandon (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Rumble misses Ironclad Battle Train with his Reckless Abandon (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Rumble strikes Whiteout with his Reckless Abandon (Full-Auto) Area attack! Steam Powered Wagon is incapable of making any facial expression in his current mode, but there is a moment of awkward silence as he descend down upon a locomotive below only to have a cannon barrel emerge from one of the freight cars and pointing directly right at him, "Err... waaaait a second, that can't be what I think it i--- OOOOOOH!" The Stunticon cries out in surprise as his question is answered with a cannon ball shot dangerously close across his front. Torque's appearance, and FOUL smell no less, solidifies Drag Strip's concerns but it's already too late. Soon the steam wagon lands onto side of the train tracks, bouncing a few times as his wheels recoils from the impact of his landing, "Autobots?! Gah! I've been tricked by my own Decepticons into being the bait!" The Stunticon stands up into his robotic mode, pistol in his left hand, and his right hand balled up into a fist in anger, "Don't think this will stop me though! Nyyyyargh!" Having said that, Drag Strip directs his pistol at the freight car with the cannon-like contraption. He obviously doesn't have any idea what he's getting himself into, the -entire- train can't possibly be an Autobot... right?! (Wrong.) Steam Powered Wagon transforms into its Drag Strip mode. Combat: Drag Strip strikes Ironclad Battle Train with its Laser attack! "Dear Primus, my face!" Torque recoils in pain as the shot of crazy hot water drenches her to the frame as well as cleaning off all of the gunk and scalding her more sensative face and optics. Stumbling against the freightcar she'd try to regain herself and shake the pain off, only barely able to see Drag Strip now. "Tch, get away from there!" She hisses, trying her best to run at him and land a punch. Combat: Torque misses Drag Strip with her Blind Fury (Punch) attack! A few more shots put dents in the armored cars, but due to the wild way Rumble slips about as he fires the attack somehow manages to go high of a whole train. It's one of those misses that's almost more amazing than if it had hit. "Oh bloody hell, this is just too cumbersome to operate with!" Wait, who said that? Steam hisses and smoke churns from the stacks as the locomotive starts up again, but instead of rolling back from the broken tracks it moves in a much different manner. The riveted armor plates begin to move, allowing more elaborate mechanics of clockwork and steam-driven parts emerge. The freight cars latch and pull together with a resounding clank as wheels retract and the flatbeds are pulled up beneath them somehow. And then unfold in a marvel of shifting levers and spinning cogs to form two pairs of legs, metal claws digging into the ground to lift the shifting bulk off the tracks. The caboose slams into place in the back, opening up to extend what appear to be some sort of gunpowered based rocket boosters, and a length of chain and cable sporting several of the panels folded into a fin shape. Pulleys and gears spin loose, raising the roof of one of the freight cars and a webwork of cables, struts and metal plates spanning out into scalloped gear-driven wings. The coalcar just behind the end opens up as it connects, forming a collar of sorts as it extends outward, and it still has the engine on the end of it! While the smaller guidewheels fold away, the massive drive wheels can be seen spinning still at the sides, puffing out bits of steam. Hidden seams in the front open up and drop the inner lower section down with a hiss and rumble, the edges of the revealed opening lined in sharp metal serrated edges. The cowcatcher ratchets up over the front and slides into place across the front of the cab, as the twin stacks fold backwards at an angle. Light flashes behind the segmented visor as a bellowing blast of smoke spews from the now horn-like protrusions, though it's just as abruptly drowned out by the thunderous roar that emits from within. You were saying, Drag Strip? Unfolding legs, spreading additional wingspan and extending his saurian-like tail and head, Sky Lynx expands into his dragonesque Dinobird mode. Combat: Sky Lynx takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Frost is gathering around Whiteout's neck, creeping up towards his back. He cuts off the stream of his specially forumulated super-frost with a sharp clamp of his muzzle, but ends up getting some of the ice clinging to his actual muzzle and causing metal fangs to freeze together. But instead of prying them loose, he gets smacked in the face by weapon's fire. Sure, it gets the job done of un-freezing his jaw, but it also sends him toppling backwards off of one the flatbed he was standing on and sends shards of metal flying everywhere. "And I thought frost burn was bad," Whiteout mutters, working his jaws a little. But as he pulls himself up to his feet, he grins slightly. Sure Sky Lynx thought the form was hideous, but he was still the biggest thing around most of the time. Whiteout is miniscule compared to him. Which works just fine for the little wolf bot. "You guys are in for it now, eh?" Grinning in amusement, the little wolf behind one of Sky Lynx's legs. Arching his back a little, he lets out a strange bark-like sound. It sounds a bit more metallic than it should be, but it gets the job done. His ears swivel like antennae, aiming around to pick up the sound waves bouncing back from the bark. And in analyzing them, attempts to detail Drag Strip's movements and transmit the data up to Sky Lynx. Combat: Whiteout takes extra time to assist Sky Lynx's next attack. Rumble stops in his tracks... or rather his treads. "HOLY *CENSORED BEEP*!" Now was Rumble's time to shine! He zooms bravely towards the Steampunk Dragon, doing barrel rolls and stuff like the Starfox Tank on that one train level, unleashing blast after blast. *POOMPOOMPOOM* Combat: Rumble strikes Sky Lynx with his Landmaster (Laser) attack! Sure Torque might've been cleaned off by Submarauder's water jet but the idea that such manner of gunk was on the femme is enough to make Drag Strip recoil backwards in disgust, causing the fist to miss its target, "Guuuah! Stay away from me, I ain't letting ya taint me with whatever the heck you were carrying." As if to make his protest more threatening, Drag Strip turns the tip of his pistol's barrel back towards Torque, ready to squeeze the trigger... that is until the locomotive beside him starts going all steampunk Voltron on him. One has to wonder why Drag Strip didn't just start shooting the various components that made up the train as it was going through its pitifully slow process of transforming. Is he scared out of his wits? Was he stunned by the prospect of that the -entire- train is transforming instead of just the cab, as he had assumed? Or can it be that Drag Strip falls under the archetype of an idiotic villian? Who knows? Drag Strip's optics closes a bit as he visibly recoils back a step or two as the blast of black smoke spews pass him, blossoming up into the skies behind him and the roar freezes him in his tracks. As the deafening roar subsides, the Stunticon forces a strained evil grin on his face, as he looks up at the shadow now casted over him, and directs his pistol at Torque, "Uh... yeah, don't move or the femme gets it...?" Awesome threat, eh? Combat: Drag Strip takes extra time to steady itself. Pass All banter is immediately cut from the Pretender, as a larger presence announces itself on the battlefield. "Shedding our disguise, eh? I guess we'll have to answer in kind!" Submarauder shouts, the fleshy shell emerging from subspace and wrapping around his form. Charging forward, large tromps resound through the area as the Decepticon crustacean is brought right in front of the Autobot with fists held aloft. "We'll see how strong your conviction is, once our encounter has gained a sufficient audience!" Submarauder transfoms into his Crustacean Monster Shell mode!! Combat: Crustacean Monster misses Sky Lynx with his Knock Knock.. (Punch) attack! Torque eventually shook off enough of the pain to see more clearly, soon finding herself staring down the barrel of Drag Strip's gun. "Tch, think I femme can't take care of herself?" With swift movement she'd go to try and knock the gun away from her and land in a punch with her other handsm aiming right for the face. Combat: Torque strikes Drag Strip with her Powerfist attack! The shots from the tiny tank continue to rattle against the now dragonic form's side, denting and warping some of the armored panels that cover Sky Lynx as he stands up fully. Submarauder's charging punch comes up short and smacking him on the snout as he pulls his head up to full height. "Clearly these blokes have no idea with whom they are dealing with. But luring them into the open before they ambushed a -real- delivery at least makes this terrestrial downgrade... bearable." While long-range communications were still a thing of the future, direct signals in close quarters were functioning fine as Whiteout's helpful bit of data blips through his systems. Unfortunately his facial features are even less expressive right now, but you can just imagine a scrutinizing gaze narrowing at Drag Strip. "Now now, we will have none of that sort of trickery." And then Torque proves herself a femme not so easily made a damsel in distress. ".. Very well then." Shifting his attention back to the now amphibious beast. "You look worse than she smelled. Do kindly remove your foul visage from my presence!" Backed up as he lifts a clawed forelimb and attempts to swat the Pretender away much like a feline would bat away a mouse. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Crustacean Monster with his Paw Slap attack! The nice thing about being so small in comparison to Sky Lynx's feet is that it makes it very easy for Whiteout to duck behind. That is, if he takes care not to get stepped on. Which thankfully despite the ungainly look of his systems, he's still rather quick, evading Sky Lynx's paws as the large train bot gets moving. At first Whiteout looked to be coming to Torque's aid. But when she proves to be good at it herself, he turns on Rumble again. "Oi! Watch where you're firing tiny tank," Whiteout taunts Rumble, leveling the pair of guns on his back on the small bot and opening fire. "You're going to get squashed!" Combat: Whiteout misses Rumble with his Take on someone your own small size! (Laser) attack! "That annoying accent! Aw slag it, figures!" Drag Strip comments bitterly with clenched "teeth", his attention focused so thoroughly at massive mechanical monstrosity glaring down at him that he fails to notice the real threat! Femme power! Before the Stunticon can react his left hand is pushed aside, the gravito-pistol in his hand discharges several beams wildly in response, by Torque and Drag Strip's facial contour promptly caves in a few millimeters as the femme's other fist plants itself firmly in his face! The powerfist is so strong that Drag Strip is sent flying in the same direction that Torque's fist was travelling, and he ends up crashing into the ground and continues to roll backwards for a meter more before coming to a stop. "Oooooh, that can't possibly be a femme's punch. There must than meets the optics here..." The Stunticon staggers back up onto his two feet, the experience is enough to permanently daze him, "...No way, that's got to be a mech in disguise!" Drag Strip points an accusing finger at Torque before firing off his gravito-pistol at the femme, now completely oblivious to Sky Lynx's presence. Combat: Drag Strip misses Torque with its Gravito-Gun attack! "Foul?" Submarauder manages to blurt out, when his fists impact off of Sky Lynx's snout. Of course the next string of words are cut short, as the Decepticon is sent spiraling through the air and deposited into the Red River.. head first. Being a small body of water, compared to a giant transforming robot inside a fleshy shell.. his thick squat legs stick out of the river bed, wagging away. Pulling himself upright, Submarauder stumbles forward a bit.. before regaining his composure. "You'll will learn the err of your vile ways, Autobot.. no longer will you sully the Cybertronian name!" Hefting his modified Proton Cannon between his grasp, the large weapon fires off a shot of the plasma charged shot.. much weaker than if fueled by energon, but it's got a kick all the same. Of course, it's all the more draining as well.. considering the resources. Before even registering a hit or miss, Submarauder drops to a knee and sighs. "Blasted limitations!" Combat: Crustacean Monster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Crustacean Monster strikes Sky Lynx with his Steampunk'd Proton Cannon attack! -1 Combat: Crustacean Monster (Submarauder) used "Proton Cannon": A Level 6 RANGED attack. A distant whistling sound might go unnoticed amid all the racket of battle, but the triphammer explosion of a shell bursting near the tracks would give it away. Smoke rises from an iron and concrete bunker perched on a high hill a few miles away- presumably it was out of line of sight until the Autobot procession advanced far enough. Combat: Artillery Bunker misses Sky Lynx with his Long-Range Shelling (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Artillery Bunker strikes Torque with his Long-Range Shelling (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Artillery Bunker misses Drag Strip with his Long-Range Shelling (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Artillery Bunker misses Whiteout with his Long-Range Shelling (Full-Auto) Area attack! Rumble shrieks at Whiteout's intervention. "Ack! Annoying boss adds..." He spins 360 degrees in disorientation before finally regaining his composure. "I'll smash you good, boss add!" He jolts back slightly with the recoil of his sonic boom attack. "Hatatat-hadouken!" *SHAWOOOM* Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble strikes Whiteout with his Sonic Shot attack! Torque grins bright as she watches the mech go nearly sailing through the air and drag through the dirt. "A mech? Ha! Well you must be a femme then if yah can't take my punches!" She may not have been the fastest, but she was quick enough to narrowly avoid his shots as she barrels straight at him like one of the several freight trains in this universe. Combat: Torque misses Drag Strip with her I'm the Juggernaut bitch! (Ram) attack! Wham! The photon blast slams into a relative shoulder area as Sky Lynx jerks his head to the side to prevent getting his bell rung. Although he's momentarily distracted from a proper retort as more arillery fire rings through the air. "Oh bother... this is why I hate being on the ground!" he complains to no one in particular, even as he's ducking and winding out of the way of the bombardment. While locked closer together than they were as train cars the segments of his body are still jointed between them, giving him an uncanny amount of literal wiggle room. Submarauder's state after his attack does not go unnoticed however. "You're looking a bit winded there ol' boy. Prehaps you should of found something a bit more coherent with the level of technology you've been forced to adapt." As his head comes back around to face the Pretender again, a few hisses of steam puff out of his 'cheeks' where the wheel assemblies and pistons are. A sound much like the whistle of the alternate form he'd taken blares as he puffs out his nostrils, and thick clouds of smoke fume from the smokestack 'horns' as he opens his mouth and vents out some of the flames from his boiler into a gout of 'dragon breath'. While it likewise is not quite as powerful as his previous thermal blasters, it's certainly a lot closer to its source than Submarauder's steampunked weapons. He'll deal with that artillery fire from afar if need be, but he doesn't want to go shooting blindly at an unconfirmed target. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Crustacean Monster with his Boiler Flame Blast attack! Sonic waves ripple over Whiteout's frame. The impact causes his internals to rattle and clank against one another as a result of the sonic pulse. His ears pin back hard against his head, and he drops down to his chest just in order to place his paws over them in a feeble attempt to block out the sound waves without much luck at all. Even once he pulls his paws away and pushes up to all fours, his ears remain pinned as back as they can against his head. "You make too much noise," He mutters, voice coming out in a growl. Back legs tense, pistons pumping in the attempt to gather up steam. He lunges himself forward - just in time to avoid an incoming mortor round - bursting straight for the tank. Attempting to come close, he tries to leap up and latch onto the barrel of the tank's cannon with his fangs. And use the momentum of his lunge either to spin the tank around, or send it toppling. Combat: Whiteout strikes Rumble with his Toppling Tiny Tanks (Kick) attack! Enveloped in the flame blast, the Decepticon Pretender has no choice but bear the brunt of the attack.. in his weakened state, he can only raise his forearms in front of his face to shield the most frail area of this mode. Flesh is instantly smelted, charred, melting down his bulky frame. Concealed in the swirl of flame, hitting the water, the attack sends steam into the swirl as well.. wisping around and rising into the air, sending a nasty fog of burnt flesh and evaporated water. Standing firm, once the smog clears, the charr'd Pretender exhales a plume of smoke and blinks. "CAH!" Lowering his arms, Submarauder draws his sword from subspace. "And yet here I stand, resolute." Combat: Crustacean Monster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "OHGOD TEH MELEE!" Screams Rumble as Whiteout's fangs latch on to his turret, the canine's momentum effectively carrying him over and tumbling Rumble to his side. The tank treads groan in futility as they succeed only to kick up dust. Rumble transforms. "You made me transform when I didn't wanna! Now youze gonna git it!" Rumble pulls the turret from its sky-pointed position on his back to a shoulder-cannon position. "YAAAAHOOOO!" *SHAKOOOM* Combat: Rumble strikes Whiteout with his LOUD AND PROUD! attack! Torque's comments strikes Drag Strip like daggers, causing the Stunticon's mouth to open up in shock at the damning logic behind the femme's retort, "N-n-nooo one makes a fool out of Drag Strip! How dare you for even attempting to do so!" He stands there shaking his right fist in anger, before realizing he's just made himself a stationary target for Torque! Certain humiliating disaster is avoided when artillery shells begins raining down from the skies above, of which one lands just to the left of the Stunticon warrior and promptly blowing him out of Torque's path while sustaining only superficial damages in the process. Drag Strip drops down to the ground and transforms back into his steam wagon mode before aggressively speeding towards Torque while his dinky turret guns rotates around to plink away at the physically superior femme! Combat: Steam Powered Wagon misses Torque with its Disruptor attack! There is a distant flash, a low roll of thunder, and with a whistle and a bang, another shell arcs down from the sky, aimed more accurately than the last. Whoever's in the bunker must be ranging in the Autobots! Sky Lynx lifts himself back up a bit, spreading his legs and digging his claws into the ground to brace himself... And I -strongly- suggest you stay clear of the line of fire. It's time I dealt with both these problems at once... Combat: Artillery Bunker misses Sky Lynx with his Ranging Shot attack! -3 Combat: Artillery Bunker (Motormaster) used "Cyclone Gun": A Level 2 RANGED attack. The explosion from the landing shell near Drag Strip is enough to rock Torque from her ramming assault, making her miss and get blasted aside as the Con also goes sprawling. "Agh... damn that smarts.." The femme groans, sitting up and looking around before ducking in time to dodge the mech's shot. "Get lost, will yah!" She shouts at him and looks around again, trying to assess the situation. Ugh, that other mech is bearing down on Whiteout pretty bad, it was her time to shine and get that Con away. She smirks, getting an idea and jumping to her feet as she pumps herself up before running headlong at Rumble, eyeing him like one of those human footballs as she readied her foot to connect right with his aftplate. Combat: Torque misses Rumble with her Go long! (Kick) attack! Sonic waves slam into Whiteout hard. They rattle his teeth, causing them to grind in a strange fashion that almost makes it sound like a metalic growl. He braces himself with his claws, digging them into the ground, though his ears pin back hard again. He lets out a howl of pain, tail tucking up between his legs. His body vibrates so hard that some pieces of metal rattle free, some of the vaccum tubes on his backside cracking and popping with little flashes of light and hisses of a loss of vaccum. Those teeth grind more agaisnt the others. Ears don't come up, and in fact seem stuck, several sparks rising from the joints that would otherwise let them move on their own. Whiteout growls in frustration, crouching closer to the ground. "Hmph. I'll shut you up some other time," He mutters, teeth grinding angrily. A few gears on his sides begin to spin. Steam and frost begin to rise from his frame, filling the air and obscuring him from vision. The white of the steam and mist blends in with his white hide. It might just make it hard enough to see him for a few seconds to give him time to run off to Sky Lynx, attempting to clamber up onto the big bot's back where it's 'safe', much to his annoyance. Combat: Whiteout begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Torque, Steam Powered Wagon , Crustacean Monster , and Sky Lynx Sky Lynx lifts himself back up a bit, spreading his legs and digging his claws into the ground to brace himself. There's another bombardment of fire, this time succeeding in hitting its target, but it's directly against the armor plates covering Sky Lynx's body that buffet the assault. There's plenty of room for the other Autobots to take cover in the shadows beneath him, or even climb back aboard. "I did not want to resort to this, but you ruffians have done nothing but force my proverbial hand. Despite what this atrocious adaptation has done to my appearance, rest assure the might of Sky Lynx is still more than enough to deal with the likes of you all!" Metal clanks and gear rattle as the armored sides shift aside partially, and from the revealed positions -several- of those steampunk cannons he'd fired in train mode earlier protrude from them. Some tilt down towards the Decepticons on the ground, while others angle up to get the proper trajectory towards that approaching assailant. And then unleash a hailstorm of gun fire, lobbing out artillery from the clockwork cannons that detonate with fiery fury! Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Steam Powered Wagon with his Clockwork Artillery Area attack! -4 Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Rumble with his Clockwork Artillery Area attack! -4 Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Artillery Bunker with his Clockwork Artillery Area attack! -4 Combat: Sky Lynx misses Crustacean Monster with his Clockwork Artillery Area attack! -4 Rumble rolls and tumbles sideways away from Torque and straight into Sky Lynx's line of fire. "Yeewouch!" He hops around a bit as fire consumes him. "Hothothotototot..." After some violent rolls around the dirt, the flames finally subdue. "Bastids!" His arms turn into piledrivers, smoke stacks on top. Rumble sounds off a factory whistle before black acrid plumes billow from the stack as they pump the thrusting drivers into the ground. "Your turn to hit the dirt!" Combat: Rumble misses Sky Lynx with his Industrial Drums of War Area attack! Combat: Rumble misses Torque with his Industrial Drums of War Area attack! As shells burst against the bunker, its occupants (if it HAS any) keep their heads, and set their charges for air-burst! The rockets' red glare lights up the valley and the plain as detonations fill the sky over the battlefield, hot shrapnel raining down over the biggest occupant! Combat: Artillery Bunker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Bunker strikes Sky Lynx with his Bombs Bursting In Air attack! Combat: Artillery Bunker (Motormaster) used "Cyclone Gun": A Level 5 RANGED attack. "Hardly." Submarauder snorts, barely missing the hilstorm of artillery fire from the cannons detonations.. striding towards his enemy, rather than away from him. Sword hefted to the side, the Decepticon Pretender launches his burnt form into the air. "You shall be the first example, Autobot. That from here, across the universe.. your tampering will no longer be abided!" Submarauder shouts, falling towards his opponent. With one giant lunge and slash, the Decepticon intends to decapitate Sky Lynx with a large gash on his blocky steampunk neck! Combat: Crustacean Monster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crustacean Monster strikes Sky Lynx with his Metal Munching Sword! attack! Rocks explode near Torque as low powered plasma bolts misses their intended target and splashes into the mountain side instead, prompting Drag Strip to protest, "Argh! Stay still already, will ya?! I'm going to get you good, just you wait and see!" The steam powered wagon does a quick donut turn and begins racing off towards the femme only to halt mid-way as the numerous cannons housed within Sky Lynx reveals themselves, one of which points directly at the Stunticon, "Aw, oh come now. Y'know I was jokin---" *BOOM* A cloud of explosion blossoms skywards in the area Drag Strip was in and soon the Stunticon can be seen ejected into the air as well before eventually landing heavily onto the ground once more, "Just hand over the goods, Autodolts, and we'll let you off the hook!" The threat would've sounded a bit more legitimate if it weren't for the fact that many portions of Drag Strip's body frame is already cracked or missing, but the Stunticon attempts to add teeth in his claims by firing off his gravito-pistol at the Autobots in the area. Steam Powered Wagon transforms into its Drag Strip mode. Combat: Drag Strip misses Torque with its Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Drag Strip misses Sky Lynx with its Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Drag Strip misses Crustacean Monster with its Full-Auto Area attack! Plumes of steam spray from Sky Lynx's lower sides as the tubes and pistons that had powered that attack vent out the vapors afterwards. Well and good that it gave the other Autobots the coverfire they need, but even he was starting to feel the loss of energy. The cannons retract and the armor plates lock back into place -- hopefully he won't need that again. And then Rumble brings out the adapted version of his piledrivers, now steam powered. "That little twerp can still do that? Confound it all.. Torque, get upon me, hastily!", he shouts, hopefully in time. Even as he's pulling his own claws from the ground. Wings spread with the whine of steam-powered gears and chains being forced to operate in means not entirely designed to, but none the less the magic of steampunk manages to lift the mechanical dragon off the ground with a few flaps just in time to avoid the churning ground and the effects of the gravity gun... And sparing his neck from Submarauder's fury but the metal rending sword tears a deep gouge into his left foreleg instead, tearing loose several piece of the internal workings. "Torque, do please pardon my abruptness," he rumbles, "But it is due time we departed." He flicks his tail in her direction, to grab her or her to grab onto, even as he's pulling higher into the air. "My cargo was more important than you would ever understand, Decepticon!" He retorts back as his lifting away. Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sky Lynx begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Damn!" Torque gruffs as she misses Rumble, though luckily he stumbles right into Sky Lynx's attack. With a quick radio from the train Bot, before the channel cut off, the femme would nod and hightail it to him as he spoke. "On it! Go go go!" She dives onto the mech to scramble into a safe spot. Combat: Torque begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx Artillery Bunker feels the frustration as the Autobots make like Rommel and successfully retreat from the Maginot Line, which is to say, himself. He reloads his guns, but by the time he gets them on target the enemy has withdrawn to a safe distance already. That is the problem with being a bunker; the other guys can just go around you. Rumble pauses and blinks as he watches their targets depart. "Oh man... the trains on this planet are tough. They're not all like that are they!?" He scratches his head. "What were we after again?" Crustacean Monster slowly descends to the ground, making a rather large impact crater when he does touch down. Transforming quickly back into tug boat mode, the Decepticon meanders down the Red River.. business as usual. As if nothing really happened. "Let us hope, Autobot.. let us hope." the Pretender whispers to himself, navigating the river and sailing from view. A loosened armored panels fall to the ground in the wake of Sky Lynx's lift-off, having been jarred loose by that last barrage from the bunker. "I suggest you two hang on," he comments back to his passangers, "the rest of this trip is likely not to be as smooth as the railway." Once clear of potential parting fire he stretchs out, neck and tail stiff for stability as his wings lock in place fully stretched. Moments later the gunpowered fueled boosters in back fire up, burning long enough to give the otherwise cumbersome aerial form a boost into the skies beyond. "Idiot Decepticons would never understand," he grumbles. "Bringing my comrades to reunite is more important than any cargo I could possible find upon this dirtball..." Rumble limps a few steps before transforming. The tank girates violently, sputtering to the horizon with the occasional POP! from his exhaust. "Where's Compile when ye need 'im?" Drag Strip vents out some steam that has built up within his body, a sign of relief perhaps after seeing the monstrously large Autobot take his minions and flee. That soon ends though as he realizes that whatever they were supposed to rob had just up and went along with Sky Lynx as well, causing the Stunticon to facepalm a moment before looking over to Rumble, "I don't know, never got a chance to take a good look before that oversized bucket of bolts transformed." The Stunticon smirks obnoxiously as he continues, "Good to know that even Sky Lynx knows to fear -MY- superior firepower." He concludes by raising his left hand that's wielding his small gravito-pistol.